Advancements in computer and communication technologies have increased the ease at which people can communicate, search and find information (e.g., Internet searches), and conduct business (e.g., buy and sell times). Often, when an individual uses a computing device to perform one of a variety of communication functions, an online provider can track and store information about the individual. This information can include actions taken by the individual (e.g., items purchased, products viewed), preferences indicated by the individual (e.g., interests, hobbies), location and device information associated with the user, and other privacy information. In some instances, this tracked information can improve the individual's experience with an online provider. For example, an online provider stores and subsequently loads an individual's preferences each time the individual visits the online provider. In another example, an online provider provides discounts to individuals (e.g., customers) who frequently purchase items from the online provider (e.g., a loyalty discount program).
Although allowing an online provider the ability to track and store information about an individual can sometimes benefit the individual, the benefit to the individual is generally dwarfed by the benefit to the online provider. For example, many conventional online provider systems benefit financially by collecting and using individuals' information (e.g., to market to the individual and other similar individuals based on the information). Further, due to the value of the information, many conventional systems sell the collected information, or sell access to use the collected information, to third parties. Accordingly, conventional online providers often continue to receive a generous financial gain based on an individual's information. As a result, conventional systems often profit at the expense of the privacy of an individual, while providing little benefit to the individual in return.
Much of the problem of protecting an individual's privacy stems from individuals not understanding what information is being collected, when it is being collected, and with whom it is being shared. Stated differently, under conventional systems, even when an individual consents to share their information with an online provider, the individual often does not understand the value of their information. For example, an individual with a registered account at an online provider may understand that the online provider tracks the individual's purchases with the online provider, however, the individual may not understand the benefits that the online provider receives based on using the information and/or sharing the information with third parties. Accordingly, due to most individuals not understanding the actual value of their tracked information, individuals often consent to an online provider tracking data while not receiving a commensurate benefit in return.
Moreover, even when an individual does comprehend the scope of an online provider tracking and storing the individual's online activity information, once the individual provides consent, the individual has little control regarding how the online provider uses the information and with whom the online provider shares the information. For example, an individual often cannot prevent an online provider from sharing their information with a third party or limit the third parties with which the online providers share their information.
Furthermore, even in the cases where it would benefit an individual to share their tracking history information, often conventional systems do not allow a user to control the transaction of sharing tracking information in direct exchange for a benefit because conventional systems often to not provide the individual access to their own tracked information. For example, conventional systems often use an individual's information to provide enhanced services and/or better service to that individual, especially when the individual establishes a strong purchase history. However, if the individual visits a new online provider, the new online provider has little or no information regarding the individual or their strong purchasing history. Further, conventional systems provide no options to allow a user to share their purchase history from other online providers with the new online provider. Instead, the individual will have to establish a new history with the new online provider, while meanwhile receiving a lower level of service than earned.
These and other problems exist with regard to current and convention online provider systems. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved framework to share digitally verifiable information where individuals control sharing.